pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/PQ015
Jakaś niespodzianka dla czytających to anime związana z 100 odcinkiem będzie? :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 13:13, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Ciągle nad nią myślę, jakoś trzeba uświetnić setny odcinek ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:33, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Sam odc jest jubileuszem:DCole + Rodzina. Może podeślesz tu Klarę?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:24, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Może walka Syna z ojcem? ;)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Też dobre. Ale mówię daj Trzcina Kalrę i Cole i Klara na Barry'ego i Palmera:DPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:36, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) W tym odcinku Cole pozna swojego ojca oraz brata - bo on nie wie właściwie, że spotka w Sinnoh swoją rodzinę. Magiczny ogród jest coś na lekki wzór tej posiadłości w której Dawn złapała Swinuba, a więc możecie się spodziewać jakiejś łapanki. Troy wciąż jest w drużynie, a więc podróżuje w jakimś celu, prawda? A więc walka będzie w tym odcinku. Klara też się pojawi, ale nie wiem, czy osobiście. Całkiem możliwe, że pojawi się osobiście w którymś ze wcześniejszych odcinków jeszcze. Fabułę mam mniej więcej zaplanowaną większości odcinków z 5 sezonu, ale nie wiem jak uświetnić wam ten jubileusz :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:29, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Już się doczekać nie mogę. A kiedy ten odc ma być?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:10, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Początkowo planowałem na okolice Sylwka, ale nie wiem jak to wyjdzie 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 09:53, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Może kiedyś Asha dasz?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 10:04, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Ash był cztery lata temu w Sinnoh :P Nie wiem, zobaczymy :P 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 11:38, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) W 100 odcinku Cole złapie Turtwiga^^ '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png ^^ 50px 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 12:39, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) A Layla CherubiPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:54, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Rhyperior to ten sam co ledwo pokonał Grotle Asha:DPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:42, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Miał być o 20 :( Pawel10s 19:06, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) A będzie o 22 ;p Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 19:07, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Prawie jak PKP :P Pawel10s 19:19, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) hehehe... ehh... dzisiaj na pewno będzie :D Ale nie znasz dnia ani godziny :D Postaram się to wstawić w okolicach godziny 22:00 Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 20:17, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Wciąż czekamy Pawel10s 21:22, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Mam niewielki poślizg, ale wstawię, spokojnie ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 21:50, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Oceń mój odcinek!!! Na ile oceniasz ten odcinek??? Ekstra!.!! Bardzo dobry Dobry Ok Eee... Słaby Komentarze Już jest!!! ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja)'' 22:14, lut 1, 2013 (UTC)'' W końcu! :D I jeden z lepszych odcinków. Z tego Troya to samolub, nie ma co :P [[User:Karasnik|'Karasiek']] [[user talk:Karasnik|'(discussion)]]'' 22:22, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jutro postaram się drugą część napisać Plik:Yveltal.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja)' 22:26, lut 1, 2013 (UTC)'' Zapowiada się dobrze, ale ocenię jak przeczytam cały :P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 22:30, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Bardzo fajny odcinek, ale czy nie przesadziłeś z tym łapaniem pokemonów? XD Ogólnie odcinek bardzo dobry, liczę na więcej takich :P--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 17:49, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Miały być dwie łapanki, ale zarządziłem jednak trzy :D W końcu to odcinek jubileuszowy, więc może być wypchany po brzegi :P Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 18:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC)'' No niby tak xD--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 18:01, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie mogę się doczekać Turtwiga w walce. Scraggy Turtwig do sali latającej to nie najlepszy wybór Pawel10s 18:42, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie spodziewane ewo Slugmy, a ja już myślałem, że Swinub ewolnie. Spodziewałem się, że Cherubi będzie Layli. Zarąbisty odc. Najlepszy z całej 100Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Cole znany jest ze swoich ekstrawaganckich wyborów xD Dzięki, dzięki ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 19:01, lut 2, 2013 (UTC)'' A Barry zachowanie bardzo podobnePlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:12, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Znaczy podobne do Barrego z prawdziwego anime? No tak, oto mi chodziło :D Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 19:18, lut 2, 2013 (UTC)'' Ale to było widać tylko jak szli do ogroduPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:34, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) No a ciągle miał każdemu karę wymierzać ? :P Szedł pierwszy na czele orszaku, pośpieszał, całkiem jak on. Ja uważam, że dobrze odwzorowałem jego zachowanie :P Nie przesadzone, ale ukazane Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 19:42, lut 2, 2013 (UTC)'' Barry ogólnie jest przesadzony. I za to go uwielbiam! >w< Odcinek też bardzo mi się podobał. Doskonały jubileusz! Tylko, którego Pokemona mógł Cole wysłać do boxa... Hmm... PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 23:24, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Hah, teraz macie zagadkę xD Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja)'' 09:13, lut 3, 2013 (UTC)'' To chyba JasnePlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:23, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Barry taki sam jak grach. Wszystko o kasę XD - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 07:55, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Pokemonem, którego Cole wysłał do buxy jest...SHINX! Cole nigdy by nie przeżył bez kochanego winubka XD - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 10:31, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Ja tam stawiam, że wysłał Chiko :PPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:42, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Nie sądze że Shinxa, bo on jest potrzebny do sali latającej. Pawel10s 12:06, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Swinub - Na 100% :P''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png A ja wam mówię, odesłał Chikoritę:DPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:16, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Chiko była w jego walce o odznakę, znaczy... no stała obok niego ^^. SWINUM ZOSTAŁ ODESŁANY? ULUBIONY POK COLA? - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:42, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) To wysłał Laylę:DPlik:540mini.gifDami''' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:59, lut 11, 2013 (UTC)